Encuentros: Luna de Miel Sangrienta
by Zhines
Summary: El agente Kennedy logro alcanzar a su dama de rojo, sin embargo, la vida que llevaran de ahora en adelante, no tiene nada de normal, ni tranquila. Secuela del Fic: "Encuentros", recomiendo leerlo para comprender mejor el contenido de esta historia. Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. ¡Disfruten!
_Disclaimer:_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

Esta es la secuela del Fic: **"Encuentros"** , recomiendo leerlo para comprender mejor el contenido de esta historia.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Luna de Miel Sangrienta"_**

 ** _Atrapados_**

* * *

 ** _"Estaban enamorados. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraban entre si..._**

 ** _como si tuvieran el secreto más maravilloso del mundo entre ellos"_**

* * *

El más frío cuarto que se pudiera albergar, con paredes grises, que deprimirían a cualquier persona con sentido común. Una mesa de metal por su puesto gris, un par de tubos unos al lado del otro, unas correas de cuero que pican al más leve roce. Dos puertas de metal como únicas salidas, que se ven impenetrables sin las respectivas llaves, un goteo intermitente llena la sala con un ruido infernal para quienes esperan un destino incierto: un hombre rubio de mirada azul profunda, vestido con una camisa de seda, combinado con un pantalón, con zapatos a juego todo en color negro, acompañado de una dama de cabellos negros y mirada verde jade, quien llevaba un provocativo vestido rojo escarlata a las rodillas, atado al cuello, con un gran escote al frente y a la espalda, además de unos zapatos negros de tacón alto. Estos personajes quienes a pesar de la terrible situación que los rodea, tienen una discusión peculiar.

—Tu idea de pasar un día diferente, no me agrada del todo, querida — comenta el hombre mirando a la mujer, que como él, está a su lado atada de ambas manos de uno de los tubos corroídos por la humedad y el sucio.

— Bien sabias en lo que te metías, si continuabas a mi lado — decía ella mientras miraba atentamente cada rincón del sombrío lugar.

— Cuando salgamos de esta, yo escogeré el próximo sitio a visitar, pues estoy dudando seriamente de tus últimas elecciones — respondió él con sorna.

—Guapo, déjame recordarte que tú estás entre las elecciones que he hecho en las últimas 72 horas, además es tu culpa que estemos aquí.

El rechinido de una de las puertas de metal, hacen que la pareja deje su conversación de lado, para observar a su nuevo visitante. La dama se sorprende al ver la cara de su captor.

—Parece que los rusos son más fuertes de lo que pensé.

—Mi estimada Espía, me diste un terrible dolor de cabeza y una horrible marca en mi pecho, la cual pienso recrear fielmente en ti — dice mientras se acerca a la asiática, sacando una daga muy afilada, al llegar al frente de ella, la mira de arriba abajo — pero pienso divertirme un poco contigo antes — recorre por encima la pierna de ella, llegando a la rodilla con intenciones de levantar el fino vestido escarlata.

—Siendo tú, no haría eso — comenta el rubio, su captor deja a la mujer y se coloca frente al hombre.

—¿Me pregunto qué ve ella en ti?

—Soy encantador — rápidamente el ruso le conecta un golpe a las costillas. Mientras se recupera del duro golpe. El ruso busca dentro de una maleta que colocó en la mesa.

—Veamos de qué, está hecho el americano.

—¿Por qué no me quitas las correas de cuero, y te lo enseño? — el rubio tomó aire — Victor Romanoff — el mencionado se coloca un anillo afilado y ostentoso en su mano.

—Sabes quién soy, nada mal para un agente americano.

—Lo curioso es que, mi esposa, aquí presente — señala con la cabeza a la mujer — te enterró un cuchillo en el corazón hace tres días — Romanoff se sonrió, y volvió de nuevo hacia al agente y le acertó nuevamente varios golpes.

—Sé que eres un gran peleador, morirías antes de decir una palabra, pero tengo un haz bajo la manga, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil, me dices de una vez donde tienen la muestra del virus A. O estos golpes serán el menor de tus problemas — esta vez se acercó a la dama de rojo tocando morbosamente la pierna de ella.

—Yo no haría eso, o esto se pondrá muy feo —dice la dama de ojos verdes — para ti.

El ruso siguió tocando morbosamente la pierna de la mujer, buscando una abertura en su vestido. Seguidamente ella lo pateó fuertemente en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, y se golpeara la cabeza con una tubería, dejándolo inconsciente. Rápidamente ella levanta sus piernas y lleva sus pies cerca de sus manos y del tacón de su zapato sacó un cuchillo, el cual manipula para romper sus ataduras.

—Rápido, antes que despierte o vengan sus amigos.

—No es tan fácil como parece — cuando por fin se desata, vuelve a colocar el cuchillo en su zapato. Va hacia el ruso y le quita su arma, y un juego de llaves. En ese momento entran tres hombres, al verla a ella suelta y a Víctor tirado en el suelo, van directo a atacarla.

Para no llamar la atención, ella los ataca cuerpo a cuerpo, evitando que la embistieran al dar una voltereta y haciéndole rápidamente la llave al primero que la ataco. Seguidamente el otro tipo si logra embestirla, pero ella se suelta con una patada en sus partes sensibles, luego, acertándole un buen golpe en la cien, para dejarlo fuera de combate.

El tercer hombre, la toma por sorpresa, lanzándola en el piso, y logra darle varias patadas. Ella logra reaccionar a los golpes y le da un certero tiro limpio en el medio de los ojos, toma otra arma de los hombres, y va directo hasta donde está su esposo para soltarlo de sus ataduras.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi — ella solo sonríe, cuando logra soltarlo, le da una de las armas. Sin que lo vieran venir, el primer hombre que la atacó, la toma por sorpresa por la espalda y empieza a asfixiarla, mientras que el otro sorprende a su esposo desde el suelo, halandolo de las piernas haciendo que cayera. El agente americano, respondió acertándole una soberbia patada en la cara dejándolo neutralizado, rápidamente ataco al hombre que estaba asfixiando a su mujer. Dándole un tiro en la cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, pero me sentiré mejor cuando salgamos de aquí — rápidamente tomaron el resto de las armas que tenían los que los atacaron, y salieron por la puerta contraria a la que entraron los tipos. Llegaron a un pasillo en el que se podía distinguir varias luces tenues. Así que siguieron corriendo, hasta llegar a una intersección, cuando un fuerte movimiento los alertó de donde se encontraban: eran los túneles del transporte subterráneo, así que continuaron y lograron salir a una de las estaciones, se mezclaron con los transeúntes.

Al salir de la estación, los rayos del sol aun bañaban las calles de París.

—Interesante nuestro segundo día de casados, señora Ada Marie Kennedy.

—Tan emocionante, como cuando nos conocimos Señor Leon Scott Kennedy — ambos sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano, tomando rumbo a colocarse en contacto con su organización.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, Mi mente se fue de paseo y anda por los lados del Nivansfield (ClairexPiers), sin embargo, aun falta uno o dos capítulos mas de este fic.

Se que quedo algo corto, pero al menos es algo. Espero que los que esperaban la secuela les sea de su agrado.

Quiero dar las gracias a mi querida Beta **Addie Redfield,** por estar siempre al pendiente de mis locuras.

También a mi comadre **Light of Moon 12,** por su apoyo incondicional y sus locura compartida.

Por su puesto a la gran familia del foro: **Resident Evil Behind The horror** , y el grupo **FF: DSTLO.**

Nos leemos

#Zhines


End file.
